war of the planets
by Pixie Musa
Summary: Fleur ondekt dat haar broer Yugi van een ander planeet komt, er is oorlog tussen het goede en het kwaad. zal Fleur het heelal redden?
1. Chapter 1

Ey allemaal dit is mijn 4e verhaal, ik hoop dat jullie deze ook leuk vinden.

Hoofdstuk 1 : het verhaal.

Lang geleden, waren in het heelal, waren er planeten, die in harmonie en vrede, leefde,

Ze hadden nooit ruzie met elkaar, en de mensen die nooit iets deden betaalde een hoge prijs.

Er was een planeet, die erg slecht was, de koning viel de andere planeten aan, zijn dochter zorgde er voor dat de planeten een ziekte krijgen, de ziekte heet: buster moon. Als geen medicijn had.kon je sterven.

De anderen planeten vielen ook aan, er vielen veel gewonden, het is de kwade koning gelukt om een planeet totaal te verwoesten.

Ooit was die planeet een mooie plek, er leefde een koning en een koningin, ze hadden een dochter en een zoon.

Maar ze konden hun kinderen niet beschermen, ze stuurde de kinderen (die nog een paar manden oud waren) naar een planeet, waar Angels woonde en de Angels moeste er voor zorgen wat ze met de kinderen doet.

Angels stuurde de kinderen naar een onbekende planeet. De aarde.

Ook nu…word er steeds gevochten….en het lijkt er op dat de slechten koning gaat winnen.

Er is één persoon die hem kan stroppen en weer vrede in heelal kan brengen.

En die persoon bevind zich op de onbekende planeet.

In een grote stad genaamd Domino. Sliep er een meisje van ongeveer 15 jaar,

Ze had lang zwart haar, toen kwam haar broertje binnen.

'Fleur! Word wakker!…je ontbijt word koud..en mam wil naar de stad…Fleur!': riep Yugi.

'ja….ja….nog een paar minuten': zei Fleur.

'Fleur kom uit bed!':zei Yugi.

'oké..oké…je hoef niet te scheerwen':zei Fleur en stond op en liep met Yugi naar beneden.

Dit was mijn 1e hoofdstuk (R&R).

Ik hoop dat jullie deze leuk vinden. Pixie Musa.


	2. hoofstuk 2

Ey allemaal dit is mijn 2e hoofdstuk. (R&R).

Hoofdstuk 2 : aan boord van de Star ship.

Fleur zat aan de ontbijt tafel.

'goedemorgen lieverd….heeft Yugi je weer wakker gemaakt?':zei Moeder die een glas met melk in schok.

'ja…niet zo beetje ook':zei Fleur die een broodje pakte.

'ik ga naar me werk…tot vanavond':zei Vader en liep de deur uit.

Fleur's vader werkte bij een ijzer winkel.

'mam!…heb je mijn honkbal pet gezien':zei Yugi die ook in keuken kwam. Hij was dol op Honkbal en zat in een honkbal team, van zijn school.

'ja lieverd..hij ligt op de stoel':zei Moeder en gaf Yugi een glas melk.

'ga je weer honkbalen..?':zei Fleur die boter op haar broodje deed.

'zoiets…Peter heeft het hele team uitgenodigd voor een honkbal wedstrijd':zei Yugi.

'tof':zei Fleur droog en pakte de pindakaas pot.

'ik ga tot vanmiddag':zei Yugi en ging de deur uit.

'lieverd wil je mee, naar de stad?':zei Moeder.

'eh….oké':zei Fleur.

In de stad.

'wat vind van..deze mooie gele shirt?':zei Moeder die de shirt van het rek afhaalde.

'hij…is wel..leuk..met die bijtjes..en':zei Fleur en zag opeens Yugi voorbij lopen met een tas van pap's ijzerwinkel.

'eh..mam…ga jij maar alvast verder kijken…en..zal ik wat koffie of cola halen?':zei Fleur.

'is goed..meid..blijf niet te lang weg':zei Moeder en Fleur liep de winkel uit.

'wacht even…hoef ze geen….geld?':zei Moeder.

Fleur volgde Yugi, en ze kwamen in een grote verlaten bouw terrein, het stond al jaren leeg en er kwam zelfs geen hond.

Fleur zag een grote ruimte schip, met grote vleugels en grote motoren.

'hei….Fleur…wat doe jij hier?':zei Yugi die zijn tas neerlegde.

'de vraag is wat jij hier doet?…en..je ging toch naar een wedstrijd?':zei Fleur.

'dat was gelogen…ik wou niet.. dat jij er achter kwam…en pap en mam wisten het al…en ze hebben me alles verteld':zei Yugi.

'wat verteld?':zei Fleur.

'jij en ik komen van een andere planeet….een Angel..heeft ons toen we heel klein waren, aan pap en mam gegeven…en ze zouden het later vertelen als we ouder waren…daarom ben ik deze schiep aan het bouwen zodat we naar die planeten..kunnen komen':zei Yugi en liep met de tas naar het schiep.

'ik snap het niet…komen we van Mars? ':zei Fleur die achter Yugi aan liep.

'nee…een andere planeten die niet ontdekt zijn':zei Yugi.

'en waarom…ga je daar heen?':zei Fleur.

'omdat het heelal in gevaar is…dat heeft mam ook verteld…en er is één persoon die het heelal kan redden':zei Yugi.

'wie dan…de Paus?':zei Fleur.

'nee…jij..':zei Yugi.

'ik!':zei Fleur.

'ja..dat heeft..mam ook verteld':zei Yugi.

'oké…is goed..maar hoe..en wat..':zei Fleur.

'er is geen tijd voor vragen….vanavond moeten we vertrekken':zei Yugi.

'hoe zo?':zei Fleur.

'het kwaad breid zich verder uit….help me even hier mee':zei Yugi.

Fleur en Yugi zaten de rest van de dag te werken aan het schip, tegen de avond.

'oké..het is klaar…we moeten gaan':zei Yugi en zat aan het stuur.

'eh…weet je wel hoe het werkt?':zei Fleur.

'ja wel..even deze sleutel omdraaien en':zei Yugi en de motor starten. Ze vlogen omhoog, Yugi gaf gas en ze vlogen sneller en ze zaten in de ruimten.

'oké..Yugi…dit..is dood eng':zei Fleur.

'nee…hoor daar is de poort naar het ander heelal':zei Yugi en wees naar een zwart gat. Ze vlogen er in en kwamen in een andere dimensie.

'wauw..cool Yug':zei Fleur.

'oké..volgende halte is planeet: Pray-May':zei Yugi en vlogen naar de planeet.

Dit was mijn 2e hoofdstuk en ik stuur pas de volgende als ik 4 revieuws heb.

BYE.


	3. hoofdstuk 3

YOH allemaal!

Bedankt voor je review Phersule! En ik zal proberen wat meer op m'n spelling te letten. Sorry daarvoor. Majah nu ff naar het volgende hoofdstuk.

Hoofdstuk 3 : een nieuwe team lid.

'kijk Fleur!..dat is Pray-May':zei Yugi en ging landen.

'hoe weet je het allemaal?':zei Fleur.

'ik heb een geheugen kaart in de computer gezet en..die heeft me allerlei info over deze planeten gegeven':zei Yugi en ze waren geland.

Ze stapte uit en zagen in een dorp, allerlei kraampjes en veel mensen.

'het is zeker een markt…':zei Fleur.

'klopt….deze planeet staat bekend om zijn handel':zei Yugi.

Ze liepen verder.

'het is hier wel cool':zei Fleur.

'inderdaad':zei Yugi.

'mare ?….Yugi…weten onze ouders hier van?':zei Fleur.

'ja…ze wisten het al..maak je niet druk':zei Yugi.

Opeens zagen ze een meisje renen van ongeveer 13 jaar, ze had kort bruin haar (tot aan haar schouders), ze rende weg van een groep mensen.

'we moeten haar helpen':zei Fleur.

'hoe?':zei Yugi.

'MEISJE!…REN HIER HEEN!':riep Fleur.

Het meisje rende naar haar toe.

'en nu…?':zei Yugi.

'renen naar het schip!':zei Fleur en ze rende met z'n drieën naar het schip.

'ik maak het wel onzichtbaar':zei Yugi en drukte op een groenen knop en het schip werd onzichtbaar.

De woede mensen liepen er gewoon langs.

'dat scheelde niets…':zei Yugi.

'en..meisje..waarom rende je weg voor die mensen?':zei Fleur.

'ik word..er van verdacht..dat ik iets gestolen heb..maar ik heb niets gedaan':zei het meisje die nog steeds erg geschrokken was.

' waarom..dan..is hier erg streng?':zei Yugi.

'ja..als je iets steelt..word je hier zwaar gestraft':zei het meisje.

'ik ben Fleur…en dit is mijn broer Yugi…je bent hier veilig..en wie ben jij?':zei Fleur.

'mijn naam is Carlotta….en..komen jullie uit een ander planeet?':zei Carlotta.

'eh..ja..ongeveer':zei Yugi.

'we zijn op een soort missie…en we moeten iets doen van een slechte planeet..of zo':zei Fleur.

'jullie bedoelen zeker..de planeet…waar we nooit over mogen praten?':zei Carlotta.

'en hoe heet die planeet?':zei Fleur.

'hij heet: Jon-Evil..het is een kwaad aardige planeet….er woont een koning…Juri…hij wil het heelal in zijn macht hebben…het gevecht is al 29 jaar aan de gang':zei Carlotta.

'oké..maar wat..moeten we doen om hem tegen te houden?':zei Yugi.

'we kunnen naar me pen vriendin gaan…haar ouders hebben een oude boek winkel..misschien vinden jullie daar antwoorden':zei Carlotta.

'oké dan..waar woont ze?':zei Fleur.

'op Mo-Sali.':zei Carlotta.

'laten we daar naar toe gaan…en wil je met ons mee?':zei Fleur.

'graag…':zei Carlotta.

'mooi..een nieuw bemanning lid..laten we gaan':zei Yugi en ze vlogen richting naar de planeet Mo-Sali.

Dit was mijn 3e hoofdstuk. Alsjeblieft R&R.

Veel geluk iedereen.


	4. hoofdstuk 4

Dit is mijn 4e hoofdstuk, voor degenen die het willen weten, yugioh is niet van mij. .

Hoofdstuk 4 : de oude boekwinkel.

Fleur, Yugi en Carlotta waren geland op Mo-Sali.

Het was erg mooi, met kleine riviertjes, bossen, echt een idealen plek om te wonen.

'woont…hier je pen vriendin?':zei Fleur.

'ja..kom mee, ze woont in het dorpje Sali-mara':zei Carlotta.

Ze liepen naar het dorpje.

'mare..hebben jullie ook een leider..of..iets anders?':zei Fleur.

'wat bedoel je?':zei Yugi.

'nou…bij ons hebben we een president of een…':zei Fleur en werd onderbroken door Carlotta.

'een koning?':zei Carlotta.

'zoiets…ja….hebben die jullie ook?':zei Fleur.

'ja…elke planeet hier heeft een koning of een koningin…dan heb je ook prinsen en prinsessen…maar genoeg er over laten we verder gaan…..hm…daar is het dorpje':zei Carlotta.

Ze liepen door Sali-mara. En kwamen in een Boek winkel.

'hier is het':zei Carlotta en deed de deur open en ze zagen een meisje, van ongeveer 14 jaar, ze had (tot aan haar middel) rood haar. Ze was de toonbank aan het poetsen.

'hoi Dalila!':zei Carlotta.

'hoi Carlotta!….ik blij om weer te zien!…ik had je niet verwacht….en….':zei Dalila en keek naar Yugi en Fleur.

'wie zijn dat?':zei Dalila.

'dit…zijn Yugi en Fleur…ze komen van een anderen planeet….':zei Carlotta.

'welke planeet?':vroeg Dalila nieuwsgierig.

'eh….eh…van planeet…de Aarde':zei Fleur.

'Aarde?':zei Carlotta.

'dat is een onbekende planeet voor ons….dat is zeker in een ander demensie?':zei Dalila.

'ja…denk het wel….we zijn hier gekomen…om antwoorden te vinden…hoe het kwaad verslaan….en we hoopte…de antwoorden hier te vinden':zei Yugi.

'hm…..ik kan jullie wel helpen…kom mee': zei Dalila en ze liepen naar de kelder.

'de meeste oude boeken liggen hier':zei Dalila.

'mooi….hier kunnen we het zeker vinden':zei Fleur.

Ze gingen in de kasten vinden, na 5 minuten.

'ik heb het!':zei Yugi.

'wat..dan lees voor':zei Carlotta.

'het heet : De geheimen van Jon-Evil':zei Yugi.

'ik krijg de zenuwen van dat woord':zei Dalila en Yugi sloeg het boek open.

'er staat: Dat Jon-Evil een machtig en een kwade planeet is. Hij was kwaad op de Koning van Ano-Lai':zei Fleur.

'Ano-Lai was vroeger een mooie planeet, maar nu is hij koud en kil, verwoest':zei Yugi die verder las.

'wie was kwaad op de Koning?':zei Dalila.

'eens kijken…hm…Juri?..de koning van Jon-Evil?':zei Yugi.

'hij heeft alle planeten aangevallen…behalve Kasta-Pa…':zei Carlotta.

'Kasta-Pa?…wat is dat voor planeet?':zei Fleur.

'daar leven Angels, zij zijn erg zeldzaam, Juri kon hun planeet niet aanvallen …om dat de Angels, een koepel hebben gemaakt om zich zelf te beschermen':zei Carlotta.

'staat er ook bij…hoe we hem verslaan?':zei Dalila.

'nee….alleen de geschiedenis…hoe hij is ontstaan en zo': zei Yugi.

'oh…sorry , ik hoopte dat ik kon helpen':zei Dalila.

'is niet erg….we weten nu ongeveer wat Jon-Evil is':zei Fleur.

'zeg Dalila…wil ook met ons mee?…tenminste…als Fleur en Yugi dat goed vinden':zei Carlotta.

'natuurlijk mag ze mee…toch..broertje?':zei Fleur die Yugi keek.

'oké..oké…laten we dan maar gaan':zei Yugi.

'naar welke planeet?':zei Fleur.

'weet ik veel...':zei Yugi en ze liepen naar het schip.

Toen stond er op een kleine scherm een bericht van iemand.

'Beste Vrienden.

Kom naar de planeet: Dragon-Ka.

Ik kan jullie verder helpen.

Mijn vriend, wacht ook op jullie, hij wou jullie graag ontmoeten.

Groetjes een goede vriend':zei Fleur die het had gelezen.

'wie zal het zijn?':zei Carlotta.

'nou…nu is het bekend, we gaan naar Dragon-Ka':zei Yugi.

'maar als het nou een valstrik is?':zei Dalila.

'is het niet…anders staat er niet 'een goede vriend':zei Fleur.

Ze vlogen, naar hun volgende bestemming.

Dit was de 4e hoofdstuk!. Na mijn vakantie zal ik verder schrijven.( R&R.)

TOT DE VOLGENDE HOOFDSTUK!.


	5. hoofdstuk 5

oi allemaal!. Na me vakantie ben ik blij dat ik weer hoofdstukken kan schrijfen.

Hoofdstuk 5 : Joey de uitvinder.

De starschip arriveerde in Dragon-Ka, het was een planeet met veel draken. Die draken zijn erg hellig, als je een draak dood, kon je de dood straf krijgen.

' wauw!..vet veel draken!':zei Carlotta.

' mare waar moeten we ongeveer zijn voor die 'goede vriend': zei Fleur.

' zoeken jullie soms iemand?':zei een oude vrouw. Met een riete mandje met wortels.

' eh...eh..ja..ongeveer...we zoeken degen die deze bericht gestuurt had':zei Fleur en gaf het oude mevrouwtje een brief waar op die bericht zit.

' hm...aan die...die spelling te zien...en die draken poot afdruk...ik denk dat jullie...denk ik...naar Joey Weeler moeten gaan':zei het oude mevrouwtje.

' Joey Weeler?':zei Yugi.

' ja..hij is een beroemde uitvinder...en hij heeft zelf de prins van Ala-Ming bij zijn Huis...':zei het oude mevrouwtje op gewonden.

'eh...bedankt...kom op jonges':zei Dalila. Ze liepen naar het huis van Joey. Het huisje stond op een verlaten heuvel.

' hier zou het moeten zijn':zei Carlotta. Fleur klopte aan. Er kwam een kleine explosie. Er werd open gedaan, er kwam een jongen van 14 jaar, hij had grijze werk kleding aan, op zijn gezicht was een beetje zwart door de kleine explosie, en hij had kort geel haar.

' oh..hoi...ik probeerde van draaken slijm, een zalfje te maken...maar ja het mislukte...en wie zijn jullie?': zei Joey.

' eh..ben jij Joey Weeler?...die ons deze bericht heb gestuurd?':zei Fleur.

' ja dat ben ik...jullie zijn zeker de bemaning van de starschip?...mooi kom binnen...en let niet op de troep':zei Joey en liep Fleur,Yugi, Carlotta en Dalila binnen. Het huisje was wel kleiner, er lag over pappiertjes, glaswerk en kapote kastjes.

Ze kwamen in de woon kamer, daar was het een stuk schoner. En aan een eettafel zat een jongen van 13 jaar, hij had rood met zwart haar met goud kleurige lokken.

'hallo':zei de jongen. Die jongen leek een beetje op Yugi.

' ga zitten...en jullie wouden toch uitleg':zei Joey. Fleur en de anderen gingen zitten.

'eh...goed...waarom word het heelal aangevallen?...en waarom moet ik het gaan redden?':zei Fleur.

' omdat jij door iemand...bent gekozen...aleen jij heb de kracht om Juri te verslaan':zei Joey.

'als het haar lukt...':zei de jongen.

' wat bedoel je?':zei Yugi.

' Juri is een erg sterkker koning...het heeft veel slachtoffers het leven gekost...':zei de jongen.

' je overdrijft Yami...zij kan het heus aan, als ze alle kristallen van de planeten vind':zei Joey.

'kristallen?':zei Carlotta.

' ja...die zijn erg krachtig...aleen daarmee kan je Juri verslaan':zei Joey.

' dus is dat het doel?':zei Fleur.

' ongeveer...meer weet ik niet..ik hoop dat dit jullie verder helpt?':zei Joey.

' ja...dit helpt wel..hoop ik': zei Dalila.

' maar vinden we die kristallen?':zei Yugi.

' koning en koningin hebben altijd die kristallen':zei Yami.

' hoe weet je dat?': zei Carlotta.

' logies...hij is de prins van Ala-Ming':zei Joey.

Fleur zag dat Yami er bedroeft uit zag, als of hij iets verbergde.

' fijn hoor...allemaal...laten we naar die koning gaan ofzo':zei Carlotta.

Ze liepen naar het paleis. Maar.

' sorry...jullie mogen niet binnen dringen':zei een wachter.

' hey...we hebben een boodschap':zei Yugi.

' die zal ik vertellen':zei de wachter.

' laat maar...mare...dit is de prins van Ala-Ming...en hij wou iets vragen toch?':zei Joey die Yami naar zich toe trok.

' eh...ja..':zei Yami.

' oh...dat is mooi...mij excusus..volg me':zei de wachter. Ze liepen door een lange gang.

' dat was handig van je':zei Yugi.

' inderdaad...het help altijd':zei Joey.

' hier is de troonzaal...':zei de wachter en deed de deur open, er was een grote troonzaal, en op de stoelen zaten de koning en de koningin.

'uwe majasteit...deze burgers en de prins van Ala-Ming wouden u wat vraagen':zei de wachter.

'oh...wat dan?': vroeg de koningin.

' nou...we vroegen ons af...of..uw..de kristal van Dragon-Ka heeft?':zei Fleur.

Er viel een korte stilte, toen stond de koning op.

'en waarom...hebben jullie die nodig?':zei vroeg hij.

' nou...eh':zei Joey. Maar kwam een meisje, achter de pilaar vandaan, ze had kort zwart haar met een groene lok en ze was ongeveer 15 jaar.

' vader...moeder...mag ik ze wat vertellen...op mijn kamer?...':zei ze.

' eh...dat is goed schat..':zei de koningin.

'volg me...':zei het meisje en Fleur en de anderen volgde het meisje.

Dit was mijn 5e hoofdstuk (R&R!).


	6. hoofdstuk 6

YOH allemaal. DIT IS ME 6E HOOFDSTUK. Bye.

Hoofdstuk 6 : de kristal en meer leden.

Fleur en de anderen kwamen aan in het meisjes kamer. Het was groot, met een helemel bed.

' ga zitten': zei het meisje. Fleur en de anderen gingen op de stoelen en op de bank zitten.

' ik weet niet wie jullie zijn...of wat jullie hier doen...maar ik geloof dat jullie hier naar op zoek zijn?':zei het meisje en uit haar hart kwam een mooie roode kristal uit. Ze legde het kristal boven op haar hand, het leek wel of de kristal zweefde.

' wauw...vet mooi':zei Carlotta.

' ja...we waren daar op zoek...':zei Yugi.

' goed...en mag ik vraagen waarom jullie ze nodig hebben?':zei het meisje.

' we moeten de kristallen hebben om het kwaad te verslaan':zei Dalila.

' hm...ik snap het...kan ik jullie wel vertrouwen...zo meteen geven jullie dit aan de koning van Jon-Evil?':zei het meisje.

' nee natuurlijk geven ze het niet aan Juri':zei Yami.

' en wie ben jij wel?': vroeg het meisje.

' eh...Yami als je het wil weten':zei Yami.

' oh...nu weet ik het..jij bent het eneige in prins in Ala-Ming...de laatste die koning van dat planeet word...en trouwens jij heb ook z'on kristal toch':zei het meisje.

Yami deed zijn hand bij zijn hart en er kwamm een mooie blauwe kristal op zijn hand.

' hey..jij heb nooit gezegt dat je z'on ding had?': zei Joey.

' dan weet je het nu':zei Yami geirriteerd.

' hm...ja.ja...ieder prins of prinses heeft z'on ding...':zei het meisje.

' niet allemaal Nelia':zei Yami.

' ach je klets uit je nek Yami':zei Nelia.

' hoe komt het dan dat Pray-May en Mo-Sali als eerst werden aangevallen?': zei Yami.

' nou...eh..het komt omdat ze zwak waren...en dat wil niet zeggen dat hun prins of prinses geen kristallen hebben':zei Nelia.

' op houden nou!..laten we gewoon weer op kristallen jacht gaan...dan zien we wel':zei Yugi.

' hm goed..hier':zei Nelia en gaf Fleur het kristal.

' ga je niet met ons mee?...':zei Fleur.

' nou...eh..ik wil wel':zei Nelia.

' mooi...gaan jullie ook met ons mee?':zei Yugi tegen Joey en Yami.

' ja hoor!..hoe meer hoe beter':zei Joey.

Ze liepen naar het schip en vlogen naar hun nieuwe besteming.

Ergens in het kwaade planeet, Jon-Evil.

Het was bedekt met veel vulkanen, het was altijd erg donker, en ze hadden allen licht van de lava. Er leefde ook geen volk, de koning Juri, liep heen en weer in zijn troon kamer.

' TAJO!...ANIA!':riep Juri.

Zijn zoon en dochter liepen naar hem toe.

' loop alles volgens plan?...Ania...heb jij de Buster Moon gericht op Chi-Mali?':zei Juri.

' ja vader...ze weeten niet wat hun overkomt':zei Ania.

' en Tajo?...wil jij die scheepen vernitegen die uit Satu-Ra komen?':zei Juri.

' met alle plezier...vader':zei Tajo.

' mooi..ik wil ze allemaal doden...inclusief...de bemaning van de starschip':zei Juri.

' hoezo?': vroeg Ania verbaast.

' nix aan het wek!':zei Juri en Tajo en Ania gingen er van door.

Tajo had donker bruin haar, hij was ongeveer 17 jaar. Ania had lang rood haar (tot aan haar middel), en ze was 16 jaar. Ze moesten allemaal die planeeten aanvallen.

' ik snap niet waarom vader die starship wil vernitegen':zei Ania.

' ik weet niet ook waarom...misschien is die bemaning wel erg gevaarlijk voor ons':zei Tajo.

' misschien...misschien...ach..we moeten er niet mee bemoeien':zei Ania.

' heb jij nog die raketen met, dat Buster Moon virus?':zei Tajo.

' ja..broer..die raketen liggen opgeslaagen in mount Jon-Ever,je weet die berg..met als onze voorraden':zei Ania.

' oh..ja nu weet ik het...laten we aan de slag gaan':zei Tajo en ze liepen naar de berg.

Bij de starship.

'en dan nog...dit eraan...ja..hij is klaar':zei Joey.

' wat heb je gemaakt?':zei Carlotta.

' ik heb een lichtgegevende zwaard gemaakt':zei Joey en drukte op een knopje, en het zwaard dei van kleur groen was, kwam uit.

' wow...cool hoor...maar wat moet je er mee?':zei Fleur.

'hier mee kunnen we onze vijanden verslaan':zei Joey.

Maar toen kwam een kleine ontploffing en het zwaard viel uit elkaar.

' hahaha!...je heb humor Joey...volgens mij moet nog veel leren! hahah':zei Dalila. De rest lachten ook, maar Fleur zag dat Yami niet lachte, hij zat voor het raam, in gedachte verzonken.

' haha...lachen...volgens mij heb ik iets verkeerts gedaan': zei Joey.

' zeg Joey?...wat is er met Yami?':zei Fleur.

' oh..laat hem maar even...hij zit altijd in een dip...hij heeft geen leuke kinder tijd gehad...maar ik hou me mond maar..hij vind het leuk als ik over zijn kinder jaren praat...':zei Joey.

' hm..is goed..':zei Fleur onzeker.

' jongens!...dit moet jullie zien':zei Yugi. (hij zat aan het stuur). Idereen keek. Er kwamen veel scheepen langs uit de planeet Chi-Mali.

' ze gaan oorlog voeren!':zei Nelia.

' laten we naar die planeet gaan':zei Dalila.

' ik vind het best...hou je vast':zei Yugi en ze gingen in richting van Chi-Mali.

Dit wa smij 6e hoofdstuk. Wil je weten wat Yami dwars zit?.Wat gaan de leden van de star ship doen op de plannet?. Lees dan verder. R&R dus!


	7. hoofdstuk 7

Yoh! Dit is mijn 7e hoofdstuk. Hier kom je ongeveer te weten wat er mis is met Yami. En….nou..ik ga niet alles vertellen.

Hoofdstuk 7: Yami's geheim.

De starship, kwam aan op Chi-Mali. Er was degelijk wel oorlog, veel mensen vluchten met hun kinderen. En er kwam een groot leger aan, die instapte in schepen.

'man!….wat gebeurt hier?':zei Nelia.

Er kwam een grote explosie, vlak bij de starship.

'ik moet ergens anders landen':zei Yugi. En wou weer opstijgen, maar er kwam een paarse straal, die het opstijgen moeilijker maakte.

'Yugi..probeer iets!':zei Fleur. Maar de starship viel met een plof naar beneden.

Carlotta deed het raampje open, met haar hand raakte ze een krachtveld aan.

'we zitten vast!':zei Carlotta.

Er kwamen wat mannen aan, die Fleur en de anderen gevangen nam, en de mannen brachten ze naar het paleis.

In de troonzaal, stond koning Marik. (niet Yami Marik), op.

'wie zijn jullie en waarom…zijn jullie hier?';zei Marik.

'nou…eh..we zijn van de starship..we moeten er voor zorgen,dat.. dat..het kwaad vergoed weg gaat':zei Fleur, in hoop dat Marik niet kwaad word.

'hm…het zal…wel….hoe kunnen jullie dat bewijzen?': zei Kita. (de vrouw van Marik).

'nou…eh…Nelia en Yami..hebben de krachtige…kristallen?….':zei Joey en keek naar Yami en Nelia.

'werkelijk?…':zei Marik.

'ja inderdaad…..laat maar zien….':zei Joey.

Met een zucht halen Nelia en Yami de kristallen te voorschijn.

'hm…..ja…nu geloof ik het….maar waarom moeten jullie hier zijn?':zei Kita.

'voor die kristallen': zei Dalila.

'ik wil jullie wel die kristal geven…….alleen…als ik jullie vertrouwen….en ik wil niet dat jullie mijn dochter lastig gaan vallen':zei Kita.

'NEE! JULLIE KRIJGEN NIET DE KRISTAL VAN CHI-MALI…..!…..WE HEBBEN AL VEEL MENSEN VERLOREN!…..EN NU WEGWEZEN! EN NEEM DIE ROEST BAK MEE!':riep Marik. De wachters gooide Fleur en de anderen eruit.

In het bos van Chi-Mali.

'Joey…wil je me even helpen?….door die krachtveld zijn de computers op hol geslagen':zei Yugi.

'tuurlijk':zei Joey. Die avond.

'hoe lang moeten we hier blijven?':zei Carlotta.

'zeker één nacht…morgen doen de computers weer van het schip':zei Yugi.

'zo…het vuur..is aan':zei Fleur die het vuur had aangestoken.

'waar is Yami?…hij was hier nog?':zei Dalila.

'hij is bij een meertje…maar laat hem maar even':zei Joey.

Bij Yami.

Yami zat te kijken naar zijn hanger, daar in zaten twee foto's in van zijn ouders.

'je mist je ouders zeker?':zei een stem.

Yami draaide zich om en zag een meisje, met lang zwart haar ( tot aan haar middel). In het haar had ze twee velgjes in, ze had een roze Chinese jurk met bloemetjes aan, ze was ongeveer 13 jaar .

'wie ben je?':zei Yami.

'ik ben Li Ming…ik ben de dochter van de koning en koningin van deze planeet':zei Li Ming en ging naast Yami zitten en keek naar zijn hanger.

'hm…je ouders hebben zeker ook nooit tijd voor je?':zei Li Ming.

'ja…zo kan je wel zeggen':zei Yami.

'wat is er dan?': zei Li Ming.

'me ouders zijn gestorven toen ik maar een paar manden oud was':zei Yami die het hangertje dicht klapte.

'oh..wat jammer voor je…maar je heb toch..toch…de rest van de familie?': zei Li Ming.

'nee…aleen ik had een zus…maar die was verdwenen..en ik haar niet meer terug gezien':zei Yami.

Er viel een korte stilte.

'oh…het spijt me Yami….ik had er gewoon niet over moeten beginnen':zei Li Ming die het degelijk wel erg vond voor Yami.

'is niet erg….ik ben er al overheen….maar ik..heb gewoon nachtmerries….over hoe mijn thuis gewoon kompleet verwoest word….en dat ik nu mee ging met deze reis':zei Yami.

'ja…misschien…troost het je dit…maar een deel van mijn familie is ook gestorven….en verleden jaar mijn kleine broertje die maar zes jaar was':zei Li Ming.

'zeker ook door de virus Buster Moon?':zei Yami.

'ja…maar ik ben er ook overheen…maar af toe…wou ik gewoon…dat de deel van mijn familie nog leefde':zei Li Ming.

'ja ik ook':zei Yami. En er viel weer een korte stilte.

Toen.

'heh!..Yami kom je ook!…we hebben het avond eten klaar!..en….eh…wie is dat?':zei Joey.

Die Yami samen Li Ming zag zitten.

Dit was mijn 7e hoofdstuk. Nu weet je wat er mis is met Yami. En je wil niet weten hoe Joey, gaat reageren. (R&R).


	8. hoofdstuk 8

Hoi. Ik ben ongeveer bezig met een nieuw verhaal, maar die stuur ik pas als ik één van me verhalen af heb.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 8 : Toestemming.

'hey!..Yami…wie is dat?':zei Joey die naar Yami toe ging.

'eh…':zei Yami die rood werd.

'ik ben Li Ming…ik ben prinses van Chi-Mali':zei Li Ming.

'oh….ik ben Joey…':zei Joey die Yami naar zich toe trok.

'je heb een goeie meid aan de haak geslagen': fluisterde Joey.

'alsjeblieft Joey…..ik ken haar maar een minuut':zei Yami.

'kom je ook mee Li Ming…kan je met ons mee eten':zei Joey en ze liepen naar de anderen .

'ik ben Fleur…dit zijn, Dalila, Nelia, Carlotta en mijn broer Yugi': zei Fleur.

'aangenaam….ik heb jullie toevallig gehoord…bij de troonzaal….sorry mijn vader is nogal humeurig.':zei Li Ming.

'inderdaad zeg':zei Carlotta.

'mare dat betekent…dat jij ook een kristal heb':zei Yugi.

'inderdaad….maar…mag ik misschien met jullie mee?…ik wil heel graag de anderen planeten zien…':zei Li Ming.

'hm…natuurlijk mag je met ons mee…toch jongens?': zei Fleur.

'ja hoor':zei Nelia.

'geen probleem':zei Dalila.

'welkom aan boord van de starship':zei Yugi.

'mag ik dan even naar mijn huis':zei Li Ming.

'waarom?':zei Joey. Bij het kasteel.

'NEE!…IK VERBIED JE OM MET HUN OMTEGAAN!': zei Marik.

'vader!…alstublieft':zei Li Ming.

'NEE LIEVERD!..JE HEBT JE VADER GEHOORD…EN IK VERZOEK JULLIE OM WEG TE GAAN':zei Kita. Fleur en de anderen werden er uit gegooid.

'moeder…waarom mag ik niet met ze mee?': zei Li Ming.

'lieverd….het is erg gevaarlijk daar..en ik wil niet opnieuw iemand verliezen':zei Kita en ging de troonzaal uit. Marik ging achter haar aan.

'het is voor je eigen best wil':zei Marik en ging weg.

Li Ming stond alleen in de troonzaal.

'het kan me niet schelen…of het mag of niet…ik ga wel mee':zei Li Ming en ging naar haar kamer. Pakte een brief en een pen en schreef.

Lieve moeder en vader. Ik ga wel mee, het is de enige manier om de anderen planeten te bezoeken. Ik heb trouwens een leuke jongen ontmoet, hij heet Yami, en hij lijkt me een leuke jongen, en hij heeft ook een slechte jeugd gehad net als ik. Jullie kunnen me niet tegen houden. En geen tranen, ik kom gauw terug. Dat beloof ik. Liefst Line. 

Li Ming legde de brief op haar kleine tafeltje, ze pakte een hoop lakens, ze knopte die aan elkaar en ze gooide het uit het raam , ze knopte de uiteinde aan haar bedepoot.

Li Ming klom, via de lakens naar beneden. Op de grond reden ze naar de starship.

'ik denk dat we zonder haar moeten gaan':zei Fleur.

'ja…maar…kijk!':zei Yami en ze zagen Li Ming naar hun toe renen.

'kan ik nog mee?':zei Li Ming.

'natuurlijk…kan je nog mee':zei Nelia.

'oké…wat word ons volgende bestemming?':zei Carlotta.

'wat dachten jullie van?…hm…Satu-Ra….of Kasta-Pa?':zei Yugi.

'ik kies voor Kasta-Pa':zei Fleur. En ze vlogen richting de planeet.

* * *

Oké dit was me 8e hoofdstuk. En Line, is Li Ming's bijnaam.

Zo word ze ook wel eens genoemd. (R&R!)


	9. hoofdstuk 9

Dit is me 9e hoofdstuk. En ik wil graag Dreaming Angel Sprit bedanken voor de rievuw. Nog maals bedankt!.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 9 : de noodlanding.

De vrienden waren onderweg naar de planeet van de Angels.

'hoelang nog Yugi?': zei Fleur.

'eh…over tien minuten…zijn we er':zei Yugi.

'hm….het duurt wel erg lang….we zijn…al 2 uur onderweg':zei Fleur ongeduldig.

'Kasta-Pa…is een ver planeet…':zei Nelia.

'vandaar':zei Fleur die op een stoel neerplofte naast Yugi.

Opeens schudde de schip heen en weer.

'Yugi…wat gebeurd er':zei Yami.

'het lijk…wel..of dit schip een eigen wil heeft':zei Yugi.

'heb je wel genoeg brandstof?': zei Carlotta.

'ja…alles doet het nog….ik zet hen op zijn 4 mode':zei Yugi en drukte op een blauwe knop.

Het schip kreeg een extra turbo, maar het schip negeerde de bevel.

'dit…is niet goed':zei Yugi.

'wat bedoel je?':zei Dalila.

'als hij niet in zijn 4 mode kan…..dan..':zei Yugi.

'dan wat?':zei Joey.

'dan hebben we een grote kans, dat de motoren en de computers, het niet meer doen':zei Yugi.

'en dat betekent in het normaal':zei Li Ming.

'dan moeten we een landing maken, zodat ik kan kijken wat er mis':zei Yugi.

'en waar kan je dan een landing maken?':zei Yami.

'kijk daar is een planeet!':zei Li Ming.

'maar dat is Ano-Lai…..de verwoeste planeet?': zei Nelia.

Opeens viel een motor uit.

'nee!…motor twee is uit gevallen!':zei Yugi.

'kan…je nog vliegen met één motor?':zei Carlotta.

'eh…we hebben nog twee..motor's…die het doe..':zei Yugi.

'maak er nog een probleem van':zei Joey.

'wat dan?':zei Dalila.

Joey wees naar buiten, er bleek te zijn dat een vleugel kapot was. Daarom begon de schip erg te bewegen.

' WE MOETEN ECHT LANDEN YUGI!': zei Fleur.

'OKÉ!…OKÉ…WE GAAN LANDEN OP ANO-LAI!':zei Yugi en probeerde te landen op Ano-Lai, toen ze op de planeet waren. Waren de wielen van het schip ook kapot, ze schuifde erg hard over de harde zanderige grond.

Toen het schip tot stil stand was gekomen.

'leven…we nog?': zei Nelia.

'ja..ik denk het wel':zei Yami.

'kom op..iedereen er uit': zei Fleur.

Toen ze er uit waren.

'het hele schip is kapot….hm…het kan een tijdje duren…voordat hij helemaal gemaakt is':zei Yugi.

'WAT! EEN TIJDJE!': zeiden Fleur, Carlotta en Li Ming.

'een paar dagen hoog uit': zei Joey.

'hm…we zitten hier dus vast': zei Fleur en keek naar de lucht.

* * *

Oké…..hm…ik heb die strepen erbij gezet zodat jullie niet in de war raken.

Willen jullie….a.u.b R&R!.


	10. hoofdstuk 10

Nou…dit is mijn 10e hoofdstuk. En….ze blijven niet te lang vast.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 10 : de wens tweelingen.

De starship was in puin door de noodlanding.

'heeft zeker iemand gesaboteerd': zei Yugi.

'hoe kan dat?': zei Joey.

'ik weet niet…het is een gevoel':zei Yugi.

'Yugi..moeten we echt lang blijven?': zei Fleur.

'ik denk het wel':zei Yugi die een kabel pakte van de computer.

Het werd nacht.

Joey had het kampvuur aan gedaan.

'nou mooi is dat…hoe moeten we al die kristallen nou vinden':zei Carlotta.

'we moeten afwachten';zei Nelia.

'dat duurt eeuwen':zei Dalila.

Opeens kwam er een flits, er kwamen twee kleine Angels. Ze leken veel op elkaar.

'wie zijn jullie?': zei Yami.

'wij zijn wens tweelingen…we zagen toevallig jullie schip hier neerstorten…ik ben trouwens Tisa…':zei Tisa.

'en ik ben haar zusje…Titi':zei Titi.

Ze waren ongeveer even groot als een kleuter van zes.

'als ik het begrijp…kunnen jullie wensen uitlaten komen?':zei Li Ming.

'klopt..we hebben de opdracht gekregen van Zola':zei Titi.

'Zola?': zei Dalila verbaast.

'ons nicht…ze is Angel van de maan..maar nog iets…wij zullen jullie schip op knapen':zei Tisa en met hun kleine stafjes, maakte ze het schip in 3 tellen.

'mooi…bedankt..nu kunnen we onze reis voortzetten':zei Yugi.

'nog niet….':zei Tisa.

'hoezo?':zei Li Ming.

'onze oudere nicht…wil jullie spreken':zei Titi.

'oh…woont die op Kasta-Pa?….daar moeten we naar toe':zei Fleur.

'oké…wij brengen jullie er wel naar toe…blijf stil staan':zei Tisa en ze zwaaide met haar stafje. Na paar seconde waren ze op Kasta-Pa.

Er waren beekjes, bossen, en omdat het avond was, scheen het mooie stadje , Kela-molang.

Het was mooi, er was licht, en lampionen.

'volg ons maar':zei Titi. Fleur en de anderen volgde Tisa en Titi naar de hoofdstad van Kasta-Pa.

* * *

Dit was de 10e hoofdstuk. Wil je weten wat er gebeurd?. Blijf R&R. 


	11. hoofdstuk 11

Wat zou er gebeuren, nou…lees maar.

Hoofdstuk 11: Het Engel Festival.

* * *

Fleur, en de anderen volgde Tisa en Titi. Ze liepen door Kela-Molang.

Het leek of het feest was, veel Engels danste er was muiziek, eten en veel gelach.

'kom…kom…ze wonen op die heuvel':zei Titi.

Bij de heuvel. Het leek een op een kasteel. Tisa zwaaide met haar staf en Zola en Saffia kwamen naar buiten.

Zola had donker blauw haar( tot aan haar schouders), ze had een licht blauw jurk en had blauw vleugels.

Saffia had blond haar(tot aan haar middel), ze had een gele jurk aan, en had oranje vleugels.

'welkom, ik ben Saffia angel van de zon en dit is mijn zus Zola angel van de maan':zei Saffia.

'eh…aangenaam…ik ben Fleur…en..':zei Fleur.

'we weten wie jullie zijn…kom binnen':zei Zola. En ze liepen naar binnen.

Er was een grote witte hal, met zilveren pilaren.

'ga zitten':zei Saffia en toverde kussen, waar Fleur en de anderen op konden zitten.

Tisa en Titi gingen terug naar buiten, ze wouden hun nichtjes niet storen.

'oké…jullie weten langzamerhand jullie missie….of moet ik zeggen jou missie Fleur':zei Saffia.

'waarom…mij missie?':zei Fleur.

'jij bent de enigen die Juri kan verslaan….jij moet de kristallen der leefden bewaken':zei Zola.

'maar wat zij dan doen met die kristallen?';zei Yugi.

'daar mee, kan je zelf beschermen….en ze hebben krachten om Jon-Evil kompleet te verwoesten':zei Zola.

'oké…maar wij kwamen hier om de kristal van Kasta-Pa te vinden';zei Carlotta.

'die is er niet':zei Saffia.

'waarom niet?':zei Li ming.

'wij hebben zelf krachten, wij hebben geen kristallen nodig om ons plannet te beschermen':zei Saffia.

'oké…oké…dan…gaan we weer…en…':zei Fleur die wou opstaan.

' nee!..jullie moeten hier blijven':zei Zola.

'hoezo?':zei Yugi.

'de poort naar Satu-Ra gaat pas over 5 dagen open': zei Saffia.

'de poort?':zei Yami.

'ja…een paar planeten hebben een poort als bescherming';zei Zola.

'dus…we zitten hier 5 dagen vast?':zei Joey.

'het lijkt het beste dat jullie hier blijven….':zei Saffia.

'oké…..';zei Nelia.

'ga…anders..naar het festival…daar kunnen jullie je vermaken';zei Zola.

'oké…laten we daar naar toe gaan':zei Dalila.

En ze liepen naar het festival.

Ze vermakte zich erg goed.

Alleen Yami zat bij een donker meer, de sterren schenen helder. Je kon het zowat in het water zien.

'Heh! Yami..waarom ben je niet bij het festival?';zei Li Ming die bij Yami ging zitten.

'oh…ik wou even weg van de drukte': loog Yami.

'oké..ik wou zelf ook weg, ik wou even geen Engels of mensen om me heen';zei Li Ming.

'hoe..heb je eigenlijk toestemming gevraagd?…ik bedoel..je mocht toch niet van je ouders?':zei Yami.

'oh..ik..ik..heb een brief achtergelaten …ik hoop dat me ouders het lezen':zei Li Ming.

Er viel een stilte.

Opeens kwam er een pijl met een brief bij Yami.

'wat is dat?': zei Li Ming.

'en brief?….maar van wie':zei Yami en haalde de brief van de pijl af. Er stond een maf taaltje in de brief.

'wat staat er?…wat is dat voor schrift?':zei Li Ming.

'dit is de oude schrift van Ala-Ming…':zei Yami.

'lees eens voor…als je het kan lezen':zei Li Ming.

'er staat……Ik herken je wel, maar je ziet me niet….kom met je metgezel Fleur naar…..het Kasta-bos, ik zie je morgen ochtend….en neem niemand…mee':zei Yami.

'wie zou het zijn?…je tante…stief moeder..of vader?':zei Li Ming.

'geen idee…':zei Yami en keek op de achter kant van de brief. En zag een teken van een draak.

'wat is dat?';zei Li Ming.

'een teken….dat word gebruikt voor spion van Dragon-Ka':zei Yami.

'spion?…die vermoorden toch iedereen, die een verader is van de planeten':zei Li Ming.

'ja….raar…waarom zouden ze hier zijn?': zei Yami.

* * *

Als je wil weten wie die spion is?. Zou die Spion Fleur en de anderen helpen, zou hij of zij een bekende zijn?. (R&R). 


	12. hoofdstuk 12

Hoofdstuk 12: De spion.

De volgende dag liepen Fleur en Yami door het vochtige bos.

'wat is een spion van Dragon-Ka?';zei Fleur nieuwsgierig.

'dat is een organisatie die alle mensen moeten vermoorden die samen werken met de vijand…ze vinden dat verraders voorgoed moeten verdwijnen':zei Yami.

'enig idee wie je deze brief had gestuurd?':vroeg Fleur.

'ik heb geen flauw idee':zei Yami. Ze werden gevolgd door Yugi, Joey, Nelia, Carlotte , Li Ming en Dalila. Ze waren doods nieuwsgierig.

Op een stille open plek.

'oké…en waar is die vreemdeling?':zei Fleur.

'zoeken jullie mij misschien?';zei een enge stem achter een boom. Er verscheen een meisje van 17, ze had donkerbruin haar (tot aan haar middel). Ze had een zwarte keep, broek en shirt aan.

'wie ben jij?':zei Fleur.

'Halima…Fleur….en leuk om jou weer te zien Yami….hadden ma en pa niets verteld':Zei Halima.

'nee..niets':zei Yami die niet echt verbaast was.

'Yami….ken jij haar?':zei Fleur.

'ja…zo beetje':zei Yami.

'en ik had geschreven dat jullie alleen moesten komen':zei Halima.

'we zijn ook alleen':zei Fleur. Halima stak haar hand uit en richtte het op een struik, met een seconde vloog het in brand. Yugi en de anderen gingen er gauw vandaan.

'wat doe jullie hier?':zei Fleur geschokt.

'nieuwsgierig Fleur':zei Li Ming.

'en waar ken je haar nou van Yami?':zei Joey.

'ik ken haar…..omdat ze mijn zus is':zei Yami.

'je zus?':zei Carlotta.

'en zij is een moordenaar spion?';zei Nelia.

'genoeg gepraat…ik moet jullie dringend spreken..en vooral jou Fleur':zei Halima.

'en waarom':zei Fleur.

'het is hier niet veilig….overal zijn wachters van Juri….voor je het weet is hier iedereen dood':zei Halima.

'hoe…kunnen we ze verslaan?':zei Fleur.

'met de kristallen die Yami, Li Ming en Nelia bezitten… ':zei Halima.

'dat is waar Fleur…die schaduw wachters kunne niet tegen de kracht van het kristal':zei Li Ming.

' en dat vertel je pas?";zei Dalila.

'en nog iets…ga naar Ano-Lai…daar vind je meer antwoorden van je bestaan Fleur en Yugi':zei Halima.

'waarom?':zei Yugi.

'gewoon…vaarwel en Yami volg me':zei Halima en liepen richting de bommen.

'ik zie jullie straks wel':zei Yami en liep achter Halima aan.

'zal hij terugkomen?':zei Li Ming bezorgt.

'natuurlijk komt hij terug…hoezo?':zei Nelia.

'oh…gewoon':zei Li Ming en ze liepen terug.

Bij Yami. Ze stonden bij een meer.

'ik had niet verwacht dat je met ze mee ging en vooral met die Fleur en Yugi':zei Halima.

'het zij goeie mensen Halima….en je weet dat ze laatste volgelingen zijn van Ano-Lai';zei Yami.

'ja broer…dat weet ik':zei Halima en er viel een stilte.

'ik keer terug naar Dragon-Ka en Yami…':zei Halima.

'ja?';zei Yami.

'doe voorzichtig….ik wil je niet kwijt net als pap en mam…beloof je het?':zei Halima.

'ja…ik beloof het':zei Yami en ze omhelsde elkaar. Achter de bosjes, stond Li Ming.

'echte familie liefde':zei Li Ming die tranen in haar ogen kreeg.

Halima liep weg en verdween in de bosjes. Li Ming rende gauw weg.

Yami zag haar net weg renen.

Bij Fleur en de anderen.

'nou lekker zeg we moeten dan naar Ano-Lai over een paar dagen':zei Carlotte.

'maar richting Ano-Lai is er toch geen poort?':zei Dalila.

'dat is zo':zei Yugi.

'we gaan er morgen heen…en daarna naar Satu-Ra':zei Fleur.

'oké…dat doen we':zei Joey.

'we kunnen ook nu gaan?':zei Yugi.en zag Li Ming aan lopen.

'heh…waar was je':zei Nelia.

'oh..bij een meertje was ik':zei Li Ming. En een paar tellen later kwam Yami.

'goed gesprek gehad met je zus?";zei Joey.

'ongeveer':zei Yami.

'volgems de Saffia en Zola moeten we hier blijfen':zei Fleur.

'ja doei...ik blijf hier niet dagen...':zei Nelia.

'we moeten het vragen aan ze...of we hier weg mogen':zei Carlotte.

'oké...dat doen we':zei Yugi. Opeens kwamen er om hun heen allemaal zwarte gedaamtes.

'wat moeten jullie!";zei Joey.

Ze trokken hun zwaarden en maakte de kring kleiner. Ze zaten in de nauw.

'_geef ons...de kristallen_':zei één gedaamte.

* * *

BLIJF R&R! 


	13. hoofdstuk 13

Hoofdstuk 13: over op plan B.

'echt niet': Zei Fleur.

'_geef het! En wij sparen jullie levens_': zei de gedaanten.

'wat nu?': zei Charlotte.

'zeg het maar, ik sta paf': zei Nelia.

'gebruik de kristallen': zei Yugi.

'nu?': zei Li Ming.

'nu': zei Yami.

Nelia, Li Ming en Yami haalde hun kristallen te voor schijn.

'BRENG HET LICHT BIJ ELKAAR, ZORG ER VOOR DAT DE DAG NIET VERGAAT!': riepte Yami, Li Ming en Nelia.

De kristallen vlogen omhoog en zorgde voor een groot licht, de gedaantes verdwenen, en de kristallen kwamen weer terug bij hun eigenaars.

'wow dat moet je ook niet elke dag doen': zei Joey.

Maar er kwamen opnieuw zwarte gedaantes.

'kunnen jullie opnieuw die kristallen gebruiken?': vroeg Dalila

'ze moeten nieuwe kracht hebben en duurt nog wel even': zei Li Ming.

'en nu?'; zei Charlotta.

'over naar plan B': zei Joey en pakte een afstand bediening en drukte op een rode knop.

'wat doet het?': vroeg Fleur.

'wacht maar af': zei Joey met een brede grijns.

En uit het niets kwam de Starship uit de bosjes en ramde de gedaantes weg. Joey drukte gauw op een andere knop en de deur ging open van het schip.

'stam gauw in': zei Joey en ze stapte gauw in. Yugi en Joey sprongen achter de steur en vlogen gauw weg.

'leuk bedacht Joey': zei Nelia.

'bedankt, ik noem het….':zei Joey en werd in de reden gevallen door Dalila.

'plan B?': vroeg Dalila.

'grappig hoor': zei Joey.

'en nu wat anders, wie waren die gedaanten?': vroeg Fleur.

'dat ware zwarte wachters, Juri heeft ze vast naar ons gestuurd': zei Charlotta.

'dat klinkt logisch, maar Kasta-Pa wordt toch beschermd door een sterk krachtveld?': vroeg Yugi.

'maar slimmerik hoe kwamen wij er dan door?': vroeg Nelia.

'dat kwam door die tweelingen,': zei Yugi.

'en waar gaan we nu heen?': vroeg Li Ming.

'naar Zola en Saffia, zij moeten het weten': zei Fleur.

Ze vlogen richting de Engels, maar eenmaal daar zagen ze dat het in puin was. Het stadje Kela-Molang leek of er een kern bom was ontploft.

Joey liet de Starship landen.

Ze stapte uit en zagen het verwoeste stadje.

'wat is hier gebeurd?': vroeg Yugi.

Opeens kwam Titi aan gerend. Ze zag er verschrikt uit.

'Titi wat is hier gebeurd?': vroeg Fleur.

'het is vreselijk, we zijn aan gevallen door de slechte koning': zei Titi.

'hoe kan dat, jullie hebben een bescherm laag': zei Yami.

'klopt ook, maar door iets is het verdwenen': zei Titi en kreeg tranen in haar ogen.

'we moeten Saffia en Zola spreken': zei Yugi.

Ze volgde Titi en kwamen bij haar nichten.

Fleur had alles uitgelegd.

'juist ja, en toen gebruikte jullie de macht van de kristallen: Vroeg Saffia.

'ja': zei Fleur.

'dan weet ik wat er is': zei Zola.

'wat dan?'; vroeg Fleur.

'door de sterke kracht van de kristallen, heeft onze krachtveld laten verdwijnen, daarom gebruiken we geen kristallen, omdat ze erg strek zijn en gevaarlijk voor ons soort': zei Zola.

'en bedankt Yug': zei Nelia.

'geef elkaar niet de schuld, het is gebeurd': zei Saffia.

'we moeten nu gauw naar Satu-Ra': zei Fleur.

'goed dan, neem deze sleutel mee': zei Saffia en gaf Fleur een gouden sleutel.

'waar voor is het?': vroeg Fleur.

'het zorgt ervoor dat je door de poort komt, ga nu, veel geluk': zei Saffia.

Fleur en de anderen gingen het schip binnen en vlogen weg.

Op Jon-Evil.

Ania stond op Tajo te wachten, die hopelijk goed nieuws bracht.

Tajo kwam er aan.

'wat voor nieuws breng je?': vroeg Ania.

'goed en slecht': zei Tajo.

'vertel het maar eerst goede': zei Ania.

'het goede is, we hebben de Starship opgespoord': zei Tajo.

'en het slechte?': vroeg Ania.

'ze zijn onderweg naar Satu-Ra':"zei Tajo.

'nou dan verassen we ze toch met een aanval': zei Ania.

'weet je het zeker, Die prins heeft een sterk leger': zei Tajo.

'misschien, maar zou vader niet blij zijn als we zijn kristal hebben, en we kunnen tegelijkertijd die andere pakken': zei Ania.

'heb je een plan dan?': zei Tajo.

'ja, een hele goede, waar chantage in voor komt': zei Ania met een duivelse glimlach.

'je bent sluw': zei Tajo met glimlach.

'weet ik, kom laten we gaan': zei Ania en ze liepen weg.

Bij Fleur en de anderen.

'hoe lang nog ik verveel me': zei Dalila.

'het duurt nog even, Kasta-Pa ligt ver weg van Satu-Ra': zei Yugi.

'beter': zei Joey nijdig.

'wat heb jij opeens?': vroeg Nelia.

'niets': zei Joey vlug.

'waarom krijg ik het gevoel toch, dat we zo…':zei Li Ming. Maar ze kon haar zin niet afmaken, want het schip schudde heftig heen en weer.

Fleur zag dat ze werden aangevallen door andere schepen.

'wie zijn dat?': vroeg Charlotta.

'schepen van Satu-Ra': zei Joey.

'hoe weet jij dat?': vroeg Yami.

'gewoon, Yugi ik gebruik de raketten': zei Joey.

'ik denk niet dat handig is, we kunnen toch vragen waarom ze ons aanvallen': zei Yami.

'dat lijkt mij ook het beste': zei Li Ming.

'best': zei Joey nijdig.

Maar voordat iemand kon zeggen werden het schip omgeven door de schepen, één van de schepen gooide een groot net, en de Starship zat vast.

'mooi is dat zeg':zei Dalila.

Ze werden voort getrokken.

'waar brengen ze ons heen?': vroeg Fleur.

'naar hun planeet, denk ik': zei Yugi.

'denk je?': zei Fleur.

Er verscheen een zwarte poort. En de schepen en het schip vlogen er in.

Na een seconde kwamen ze er uit en zagen de planeet Satu-Ra. Ze vlogen er naar toe.

En landen vlak bij het kasteel van de prins.

Eenmaal geland, kwamen de mannen van de schepen eruit, en liepen naar de Starship.

'ERUIT! NU!': riep een man.

Fleur en de anderen waren gedwongen om er uit te gaan.

' wie zijn jullie?':vroeg een andere man.

'nou we zijn':zei Fleur, maar kon haar zin niet afmaken, omdat er iemand aan kwam. Het was de prins. Hij was ongeveer 17 jaar, en hij had witte kleding aan, en hij had kort blond haar.

'mijn heer, we hebben deze verstekelingen gevonden in de ruimte': zei een man.

'juist ja': zei de prins en keek Fleur en de anderen één voor één aan. Toen hij naar Joey keek.

'Joey, Niet te geloven jij bent het echt': zei de prins.

'Joey wie is hij?': Vroeg Nelia.

'laat ze gaan mannen, zij zijn niet van Juri': zei de Prins.

De mannen gingen opzij.

'ja, erg leuk, maar we moeten nu gaan': zei Joey en wou terug lopen naar het schip.

'Joey wacht even, blijf hier nog even, we hebben elkaar zolang niet meer gezien': zei de Prins.

Joey slaakte een zucht.

'goed dan': zei Joey en liep naar de prins.

'we hebben elkaar zo veel te vertellen': zei de prins.

'Ho, eens even, hoe kennen jullie elkaar?' : vroeg Fleur.

'hij is mij oudere broer Fleur': zei Joey nijdig.

Het werd even stil.

'dat zagen we ook niet aankomen': zei Yami.

'jullie zijn zeker de vrienden van Joey?': vroeg de prins.

'ja': zei Yugi.

'mooi, kom binnen, ik ben trouwens Carmilo': zei Carmilo.

'aangenaam, ik ben Fleur, en dit zijn Yugi, Charlotta, Li Ming, Nelia, Dalila en Yami': zei Fleur.

'ook aangenaam, volg me': zei Carmilo.

Ze volgde hem naar het paleis.

In het paleis, kregen ze wat drinken aangebodene en wat eten.

'het lijkt wel of Joey niet blij is om zijn broer te zien': zei Yugi tegen Fleur.

'nee, wel vreemd': zei Fleur.

'kan ik je even alleen spreken Joey': zei Carmilo. Hij en Joey liepen naar een balkon.

'waarom ben je hier, ik bedoel, je komt hier niet vaak': zei Carmilo.

'en vind je het heel gek': zei Joey die Carmilo niet aan keek.

'ik weet dat e nog steeds kwaad bent wat er allemaal in ons jeugd is gebeurd, maar vertel nu waarom je hier bent': zei Carmilo.

'wij zijn hier voor je kristal'; zei Joey die Carmilo nog steeds niet aan keek.

'wat, Waarom?'; vroeg Carmilo.

'met alle kristallen van de planeten kunnen we Juri verslaan': zei Joey die nu Carmilo aan keek.

'ik kan het je niet geven, en je weet waarom': zei Carmilo.

'maar het is ons enige kans om Juri's plannen te laten vallen': zei Joey.

'sorry Joey': zei Carmilo.

'man, je bent nog steeds arroganter dan vroeger, JIJ GEEFT HELEMAAL NIETS OM VREDE EN VRIJHEID, JE LIJKT NOG STEEDS OP VADER!': schreeuwde Joey.

'IK HAD TEMINSTE RESPECT VOOR ONZE VADER!': schreeuwde Carmilo.

'RESPECT, NOEM DAT RESPECT, WEET JE NIET MEER WAT VADER ALLEMAAL DEED, JE WEET DONDERS GOED WAT HIJ DEED!': schreeuwde Joey.

'WAT JIJ ER ALLEMAAL VAN, JIJ WAS NOG KLEIN!': schreeuwde Carmilo.

'IK WAS INDERDAAD KLEIN, MAAR IK HAD TEMINSTE VERSTAND!'; schreeuwde Joey.

'VERSTAND, JIJ MET JE UITVINDINGEN, JE WAS NIETS WAARD, LOGIES DAT VADER MIJ HEEFT GEKOZEN, OM ALS EERST KONING TE WORDEN!': schreeuwde Carmilo.

'DAT KAN ME ALLEMAAL NIETS SCHELEN, IK HEB TEMINSTE EER EN RESPECT VOOR DE ARME MENS VAN VROEGER, BEN JE OOK TOTAAL VERGETEN DAT VADER EN MOEDER ONS LEVEN GAF TOEN ZE VERMOORD WERDEN DOOR HET VIRUS, HEB JE ENIG IDEE HOE PIJN HET MIJ DEED, VIND JE HET OOK LOGIES DAT IK NAAR DRAGON-KA BEN VERHUISD, OM VERLOST TE ZIJN VAN JOU ARROGANTIE EN MIJN NAARSTE HERINNGEN DIE IK MET JOU HAD!': schreeuwde Joey.

Carmilo werd stil. Joey kreeg tranen in zijn ogen.

'ik dacht….Dat jij misschien.Veranderd zal zijn…maar ik had het mis': zei Joey en liep weg.

Joey liep door de stille gang, opeens zag hij Yami.

'hard geraakt door je broer?': vroeg Yami.

'bemoei je je er niet mee': zei Joey nijdig.

'schei toch uit, ik weet hoe je voelt, je broer mag nog steeds het zelfde zijn, maar hij geeft veel om je': zei Yami.

'je weet hier helemaal niets van, dit is mijn zaak': zei Joey boos.

'ik heb ook mijn ouders verloren door dat virus, ik weet hoe het voelt': zei Yami.

'ja, maar jou ouders werkte niet mee met Juri, Dus laat me met rust!': zei Joey en rende weg.

'JOEY WACHT!': riep Yami, maar Joey rende door.

Joey stopte bij een pilaar.

Hij voelde zich rot, dat hij tegen Yami schreeuwde, hij was iemand die hem begreep.

Opeens voelde hij een warme hand van Nelia.

Joey keek haar aan.

'het spijt me Joey, ik heb alles gehoord van Yami, en ik vond, dat ik….even met je wou praten': zei Nelia.

'doe geen moeite': zei Joey die Nelia's hand van zijn schouder haalde.

'zeg, ik probeer je te helpen': zei Nelia.

'met mijn probleem, kun je me niet helpen': zei Joey koppig.

'jij bent niet de enige met een probleem, Fleur, Yugi, Yami, Li Ming, en al die anderen hebben ook problemen, even erg zoals die van jou, misschien moet je een beetje luisteren naar Yami, je broer geeft erg veel om je': zei Nelia.

'hoe weet jij dat nou?': vroeg Joey nijdig.

'omdat ik ook een broer heb, en hij werkt me vaak op mijn zenuwen, maar toch blijf hij familie net als jou broer': zei Nelia.

'ik hoop dat je gelijk heb': zei Joey.

'kom, laten we terug gaan naar de anderen, het eten en drinken zal je goed doen': zei Nelia.

'bedankt Nelia': zei Joey en gaf Nelia een kus op haar wang. Nelia bloosde en ze liepen terug naar de anderen.

Toen ze vlak bij de troonzaal waren, stormde Fleur en Yugi uit de deur, gevolgd door de anderen.

'wat is er?':"vroeg Nelia geschokt.

'Joey, het is Carmilo, hij is ontvoerd': zei Fleur.

'waar is hij nu?': vroeg Joey snel.

'weten we niet': zei Yugi.

'ik heb een idee': zei Li Ming, en haalde haar kristal tevoorschijn.

'WAT WEG IS, DAT DIERBAAR IS ZIJN WE KWIJT, SPOOR HEM OP, NU METEEN!': riep Li Ming tegen het kristal en ze gooide het in de lucht, de kristal liet een cirkel zien waar Carmilo was.

'hij is op het grasveld, voor het kasteel': zei Li Ming en kreeg het kristal weer in handen.

'laten we daar gauw naar toe gaan': zei Joey. Ze renden gauw naar het grasveld.

* * *

BLIJF R&R! 


	14. hoofdstuk 14

Hoofdstuk 14: Chantage.

Joey en de anderen kwamen buiten, het was donker, en de maan scheen helder.

'ah, daar zijn jullie': zei een meisjes stem.

Ze zagen iemand met Carmilo die vastgebonden zat.

Hij werd vastgehouden door een meisje.

'wie ben jij?': Vroeg Fleur.

'ik weet wie ze is': zei Charlotta.

'wie dan?': vroeg Fleur.

'het is Ania, de dochter van Juri!'; zei Charlotta.

'klopt inderdaad vrienden': zei Ania.

'wat wil je van ons, Laat Carmilo gaan!': zei Joey.

'oh, ik wil hem graag gaan, maar jullie moeten me eerst de kristallen geven': zei Ania.

'we geven het niet': zei Yami.

'best, dan geef ik Carmilo, maar buster moon, ik bedoel, als jullie me toch niet vriendelijk die kristallen geven': zei Ania.

'wat nu, We kunnen haar onmogelijk onze kristallen geven': zei Nelia.

'ik wacht': zei Ania.

'WAT DE KRACH IN MIJN SCHUILT, WORD GEGEVEN, VANG MIJN KRACHT EN WEES STERK!': riep Carmilo en uit zijn hart kwam een geel kristal en het vloog naar Joey.

Joey vangden het op.

'Yami, Nelia, Li Ming, pak elkaars handen': zei Joey en pakte Yami's en Nelia's hand.

De kristallen, van Yami, Nelia en Li Ming en van Joey vlogen boven ze.

' VERWIJDER HET DUISTER, VERWIJDER AL HAAR ELLENDE, ZORG DAT ZE NIET VERDER KOMT IN HET LICHT!': riepen Joey, Nelia, Li Ming en Yami.

Er kwam een straal en het raakte Ania, de kracht verdween snel, en de kristallen verdwenen in hun eigenaars.

Joey liet de handen los en rende naar Carmilo, maar opeens greep Ania zijn arm.

'maar hoe…': zei Joey.

'je vraag je af waarom ik nog overeind sta, Domoor, ik heb een sterk schild om me heen, die beschermt me van die krachten, en geef me nu je kristal': zei Ania dreigend.

'echt niet': zei Joey beslist.

'dus, je offer je eigen broer op voor een kristal, ik dacht dat je eer had?': zei Ania.

'ik..': zei Joey maar kon zijn zin niet afmaken.

'als je mij je kristal geeft en ook die van de anderen, laat ik je broertje leven, zo niet, gaat hij ook dood net als je mammie en pappie': zei Ania.

Joey zei niets, hij wist niet wat hij moest doen. De kristallen geven of Carmillo opofferen.

'iets…wat van mij was….': Begon Joey.

'NEE JOEY!': riep Nelia.

'keert naar het ander van leven': ging Joey verder.

Fleur rende naar Ania toe en gaf haar een stomp in haar gezicht.

'goede slag': zei Joey.

'Joey maak Carmilo los': zei Fleur. Joey maakte Carmilo los.

Ania die opstond.

'zo, dus je wilt hard spelen meid?': vroeg Ania.

'niet bepaald': zei Fleur.

'weet je meid, jij hebt geen idee, wist je trouwens, dat je anderen twee vriendinnetjes ook die macht kristallen had?': vroeg Ania.

'bedoel je daarmee': zei Fleur.

'Charlotta en Dalila juist die twee': zei Ania.

Fleur keek verbaast naar Charlotta en Dalila.

'geef mij nu de kristallen, of ik geef deze hele planeet de virus': zei Ania.

'WAT EENS GROTE LAST WAS, VERDWIJNT NU IN HET DUISTER!': riep Yami en zijn kristal maakte een blauwe bol rond Ania.

En de bol verdween.

Iedereen was in een schok toestand.

'laten we naar binnen gaan en weer op adem komen': zei Joey.

'goed iedee': zei Carmilo en ze liepen allemaal naar binnen.

In de troonzaal.

'waarom hadden jullie niet gelijk gezegd dat jullie de kristallen hadden van Pray-May en Mo-Sali?': vroeg Fleur aan Charlotte en Dalila.

'komt omdat we jullie niet gevaar wouden brengen, op onze planeten moesten wij het geheim houden voor het kwade, de koningin en de koning van Mo-Sali en die van Charlotta gaven ons de kristallen, zo leek het er op dat onze planeten geen kristal had': zei Dalila.

'hoe zit die van jullie er uit': vroeg Yugi.

'die van mij paars': zei Dalila.

'en die van mij licht groen': zei Charlotta.

'en waarom gebruikte jullie die niet, toen we tegen die gedaantes vochten?': vroeg Li Ming.

'omdat ze dan gelijk wisten dat wij die kristallen hadden, dan zouden ze gelijk naar onze planeten gaan en ons chanteren': zei Charlotta.

'dus wij wilden het liever geheim houden, voor puur veiligheid': zei Dalila.

'scheelt ons vliegwerk': zei Yugi met een glimlach.

'waar zijn Joey en Carmilo?': vroeg Yami.

'aan het bij praten misschien?': zei Li Ming.

Bij Joey.

'bedankt dat me gered heb': zei Carmilo.

'het is al goed, het was verstandig dat je die kristal aan mij gaf, en moet je het terug?': vroeg Joey.

'nee, je hebt me duidelijk gemaakt, dat jullie inderdaad de kristallen nodig hadden, en het spijt me, voor alles wat ik deed': zei Carmilo.

'het is je vergeven, broer': zei Joey en ze gaven elkaar een omhelzing.

'je gaat zeker morgen weer op pad met de anderen?': vroeg Carmilo.

'moet wel, we gaan volgens mij rechtstreeks naar Jon-Evil': zei Joey.

'maar hebben jullie die kristallen van Ano-Lai?': vroeg Carmilo.

'stik nog niet, en die planeet is ver weg': zei Joey.

'gebruik de kristallen voor transoptatie': zei Carmilo.

'kunnen ze dat tegenwoordig ook?': vroeg Joey.

'uiteraard': zei Carmilo.

'kunnen we ook nu gaan?': vroeg Joey.

'wat je wilt': zei Carmillo.

'oké': zei Joey en liep naar de anderen toe.

In de troonzaal.

'jongens, we gaan als de bliksem naar Ano-Lai'; zei Joey.

'nu gelijk?': Vroeg Yugi.

'ja': zei Joey.

'maar het ligt zo ver weg': zei Dalila.

'met behulp van de kristallen lukt het ons in een seconde': zei Joey.

'kunnen ze tegenwoordig ons verplaatsen?': vroeg Nelia.

'uiteraard, haal jullie de kristallen bij elkaar': zei Joey en pakte zijn kristal.

Nelia, Charlotta, Li Ming, Dalila en Yami deden het zelfde.

Ze hielde de kirstallen vlakbij elkaar.

'en de Starship dan?': vroeg Yugi.

'geen zorgen, als we de kristal hebben keren we hier terug': zei Joey.

'Fleur, Yugi pak mijn andere hand en hou het goed vast': zei Li Ming.

Fleur pakte Li Ming's hand en Yugi pakte Fleur's hand.

'STUUR ONS NAAR ANO-LAI!': riepen ze, en ze verdwenen in een flits en kwamen met een seconde in Ano-Lai aan.

Het was licht, maar het was nog steeds kaal.

'en nu, Zoeken duurt wel eeuwen': zei Charlotta.

'we gebruiken een kristal op ze op te sporen': zei Nelia en hield haar kristal boven zich en riep: 'HELP ONS ZOEKKEN NAAR DE KRISTALLEN DIE WIJ ZOEKEN OPDEZE PLEK!'.

Er verschenen twee rode stralen en die richten op Fleur en Yugi. De rode stralen verdwenen.

Iedereen keken Yugi en Fleur aan.

'wat?': vroeg Yugi.

'oh, wat stom, dat ik het niet eerder zag, zij zijn natuurlijk de prins en prinses van dit hele kale planeet': zei Nelia.

'dat weet je niet, misschien zijn zij het niet, ik bedoel, ik en Dalila zijn ook geen prinsessen': zei Charlotta.

'dat kan ook': zei Yami.

'ach, kom op zeg, laat zien ': ze Nelia.

Yugi drukte op de plek waar zijn hart zat en haalde een wit kristal uit.

'ik zei het toch': zei Nelia.

Fleur deed het zelfde en zij had ook een wit kristal.

'dus, het wil zeggen, dat wij hier vroeger woonde': zei Fleur met een somber gezicht.

'de waarheid is hard': zei Yugi.

'en onze echte ouders dan, Waar zijn zij?': vroeg Fleur.

'het spijt me dat ik dit moet zeggen, maar zij zijn ook gestorven, vader door oorlog en moeder aan dat vreselijke virus': zei Yugi.

'en hoe weet jij dit eigenlijk allemaal?': Vroeg Fleur.

'door onze peet ouders, zij hebben het allemaal gehoord van de Engels': zei Yugi.

'en waarom heb jij niets tegen mij gezegd!': zei Fleur.

'ik vond het nogal moeilijk uit te leggen, wat zou je zeggen als ik vertelde dat we geaptodeerd zijn en dat onze ouders zijn gestorven in de ruimte?': vroeg Yugi.

'nee, maar, ik wou dat het allemaal duidelijk word, wij hebben allemaal kristallen, en Juri wil ze op een manier, Ania die ons chanteerde, de zwarte gedaantes op Kasta-Pa, Yami's zus die tevoorschijn kwam, al die dingen, zijn gewoon onduidelijk voor me geweest': zei Fleur.

'dat was voor mij ook, maar we hebben elkaar':zei Yugi.

'en ons, je nieuwe vrienden': zei Li Ming.

'en wij zullen je helpen om Juri te verslaan';zei Joey.

'met de kracht onze kristallen….': zei Nelia.

'en vriendschap'zei Yami.

'bedankt': zei Fleur.

'zullen we weer terug gaan naar Satu-Ra?': Vroeg Charlotta.

'goed idee': zei Fleur.

Ze pakte hun kristallen en gingen weer terug naar Satu-Ra.

Op Jon-Evil.

'je hebt ze laten ontsnappen!': zei Juri kwaad tegen Ania.

'ik weet het, maar ze waren te slim, hun macht over de kristallen word sterker': zei Ania en Tajo kwam binnen.

'wat voor nieuws breng je?': vroeg Juri.

'Die kleuters, ze gaan op weg hier heen': zei Tajo.

'mooi, veras ze maar met een aan val':zei Juri en Tajo en Ania gingen weg.

Bij Fleur en de anderen.

Ze stapte in de Starship.

'doe voorzichtig': zei Carmilo.

'doen we': zei Joey.

Ze vlogen weg.

Eenmaal in de ruimte. Kreeg Yugi een bericht binnen.

'een bericht voor jou Li Ming': zei Yugi.

Li Ming las het bericht. Ze schrok.

'zet gelijk koers naar Chi-Mail!': Zei Li Ming.

'waarom?': Vroeg Yugi.

'nu, er iets vreselijks gebeurd bij me ouders': zei Li Ming.

'wat dan?': vroeg Dalila.

'mijn vader heeft, het virus!': zei Li Ming.

'oké, hou je vast, ik druk nu op de turbo': zei Joey die het begreep dat ze gelijk naar Chi-Mali moesten, hij drukte op de knop waar "Turbo" op stond.

Met een volle vaart vlogen ze naar Chi-Mali.

* * *

BLIJF R&R! 


	15. hoofdstuk 15

Hoofdstuk 15: Verdriet.

Fleur en de anderen waren op Chi-Mali geland. Li Ming haaste zich naar het kasteel met de andere op haar hielen.

Bij het kasteel.

'moeder, bent u hier ergens!': riep Li Ming door de zaal.

Kita kwam aanlopen.

'moeder waar is vader?': vroeg Li Ming.

'boven': zei Kita toonloos.

Li Ming wou naar boven lopen, maar ze werd tegen gehouden door Kita.

'niet zo snel jongedame, je hebt me erg teleurgesteld, en voor al je vader, je had geen toestemming om met die….jong lui om te gaan': zei Kita.

'daar kan ik nu toch niet aan denken': zei Li Ming en liep langs Kita en liep naar boven.

Kita keek naar de andere.

'waarom hebben jullie haar meegenomen?': vroeg Kita.

'omdat ze het zelf wilden': zei Yami.

'en jij bent zeker Yami?': vroeg Kita.

Yami gaf geen antwoord en liep naar boven.

Li Ming was bij haar vader, hij lag op bed, en zag er lijkbleek uit.

'waarom…was je gegaan, terwijl ik zei…dat je niet moest gaan': zei Marik moeizaam.

'het spijt me, ik dacht er niet bij na': zei Li Ming.

'ik het gezegd': zei Marik.

Yami kwam binnen.

'jij jongenman, bent Yami?'; vroeg Marik.

'ja meneer': zei Yami beleeft.

'luister, zorg goed voor Line': zei Marik.

'doe ik meneer': zei Yami.

Marik sloot zijn ogen en blies zijn laste adem uit.

'vader': zei Li Ming en kreeg tranen in haar ogen.

'Li Ming?': vroeg Yami en dichterbij kwam.

Li Ming omhelsde Yami en huilde.

'het spijt me voor je Line': zei Yami.

'geeft….Niet': snikte Li Ming.

Na twee minuten.

'we kunnen beter gaan': zei Yami.

'ja, is goed': zei Li Ming en droogde haar tranen.

Ze liepen terug.

In de hal.

'en?': vroeg Fleur.

Li Ming keek droevig. En Yami gebaarde dat haar vader dood was.

'Li Ming…jij blijft hier': zei Kita.

'mooi niet': zei Li Ming.

'pardon': zei Kita.

'u hoort me wel, ik ga met mijn vrienden mee': zei Li Ming en keek Yami aan.

'nee, ik verbied je': zei Kita.

'denk ook eens even aan mijn!': zei Li Ming.

'hoe durf je die toon tegen mij te spreken, ik ben wel je moeder!': zei Kita.

'nee, dat ben je alleen als je me laat gaan': zei Li Ming.

'Li Ming, hoe kun je, eerst laat je mijn en je vader in de steek en nu dit': zei Kita.

Li Ming liep weg.

'DOOR WEG TE LOPEN, LOS JE GEEN PROBLEMEN OP JONGEDAME, HOOR JE ME!': schreeuwde Kita.

'LUID EN DUIDELIJK!': schreeuwde Li Ming na.

'WACHT MAAR AF ALS JE TERUG BENT, DAN BEN JE NOG NIET JARIG!': schreeuwde Kita.

Li Ming hoorde het niet, ze was al weg.

Kita keek de andere aan.

'nou..eh, we moesten…maar eens gaan': zei Joey.

'ja, we hebben veel…dingen te doen…': zei Yugi.

'belangrijke dingen': zei Charlotte.

'prettige dag nog': zei Fleur en ze maakte dat ze weg kwamen.

In het Starship.

'waar gaan we nu heen?': vroeg Nelia.

'Jon-Evil, we hebben alle kristallen, dan kunnen we Juri makkelijk verslaan': zei Fleur.

Yugi starten de motor en ze vlogen weg.

In Jon-Evil.

Tajo liep naar Juri toe.

'en?': vroeg Juri.

'ik heb vernomen, dat ze hier heen komen': zei Tajo.

'hm, val ze aan': zei Juri.

'hoe zo?': vroeg Tajo.

'ze mogen niet hier komen, breng mij het meisje genaamd Fleur': zei Juri.

'ik zal mijn best doen': zei Tajo.

'dat is je geraden': zei Juri en Tajo liep weg.

Bij Fleur en de anderen.

'hoe ver nog?': vroeg Dalila.

'blijf je de hele weg zo zeuren?': vroeg Yugi.

'zeg, ik mag wel wat vragen': zei Dalila.

'altijd': zei Yugi droog.

Fleur keek naar Li Ming.

'gaat het wel?': vroeg Fleur voorzichtig.

'prima': zei Li Ming snel.

Opeens begon het schip enorm te bewegen.

'wat gebeurt er?': vroeg Charlotte.

'de auto piloot kapt er mee, ik neem het zelf over': zei Joey en greep het stuur.

Fleur keek naar buiten. Ze zag veel bloed rode schepen, ze schoten rode stralen naar ze toe.

'schepen van Juri': zei Yami.

'we krijgen een melding binnen': zei Yugi en drukte op een knop en het gezicht van Tajo kwam op het scherm.

'wie ben jij?': vroeg Fleur.

'daar kom je later achter, ga nu landen op Si-Maka, of anders blazen wij jullie af': zei Tajo en zijn gezicht verdween.

'Si-Maka?': vroeg Fleur.

'een maan van Satu-Ra' : zei Joey en wees op een kleine blauwe planeet.

Ze vlogen er naar toe. Eenmaal daar landen er ook schepen van Tajo.

Tajo stapte uit en de anderen ook.

'wie ben jij en wat moet je van ons?': vroeg Fleur.

'dat jij mee komt': zei Tajo.

'je hebt de vorige vraag niet beantwoord': zei Fleur.

'pittig ben jij, maar je kan toch nooit achter mijn naam komen': zei Tajo en kwam dichter bij.

'blijf waar je bent': ze Fleur.

'doe ik ook': zei Tajo en gooide een ijzeren bal op de grond, er kwam een paarse rook vrij.

Fleur en de anderen konden elkaar niet zien.

'Jongens, Waar zijn jullie?': riep Fleur door de rook heen.

'Hier!': riep Nelia.

Nelia stak haar hand naar Fleur, en trok Fleur uit de rook. De rook verdween.

Ze zagen dat Tajo weg was, en ook Yugi.

'Yugi?...Yugi!': riep Fleur.

'nee toch, je wilt toch niet zeggen dat hij ontvoert is door Tajo?': vroeg Charlotte.

'wie is Tajo?': vroeg Fleur.

'de zoon van Juri': zei Dalila.

'maar hij is nog listiger dan zijn zus': zei Joey.

'kom op, we moeten direct n aar Jon-Evil, ik laat mijn broertje niet ontvoeren': zei Fleur en liep naar de Starship gevolgd door de rest.

* * *

BLIJF R&R! 


	16. hoofdstuk 16

Hoofdstuk 16: Gescheiden.

Yugi werd op de grond gegooid door Tajo, Yugi was vastgebonden met touw.

Juri kwam tevoorschijn.

'Tajo, dit is dat zielige broertje van die Fleur': zei Juri.

'weet ik, maar nu komen ze juist hier heen': zei Tajo.

'wacht maar af, ze zijn sterk genoeg om jullie alle te verslaan': zei Yugi en werd omhoog getrokken.

'luister eens knul, als ze hier zijn, ben jij al lang dood, voor je kunt zeggen help': zei Juri.

Juri legde zijn hand op Yugi's hart, en haalde zijn kristal er uit.

Yugi zakte in elkaar.

'jammer genoeg, heb jij niet genoeg levenskracht om te overleven': zei Juri en legde het kristal in een vitrage.

'vader, ze zijn geland': zei Ania die binnen kwam.

'mooi, verwelkom ze maar': zei Juri en Ania en Tajo liepen weg.

Bij Fleur en de anderen die in middels waren geland.

'waar beginnen we met zoeken?': vroeg Yami.

'nergens en overal': zei Ania.

'waar heb je mij broer gelaten!': riep Fleur.

'wat maak dat nou weer uit, eens kijken hoe jullie zijn….Als jullie van elkaar gescheiden zijn': zei Ania. Ze klapte in haar handen en Fleur en de anderen verdwenen.

Fleur, Dalila en Charlotte kwamen in een donkere grot.

'lekker is dat zeg, hoe moeten we de andere vinden?': vroeg Charlotta.

'we vinden wel een manier': zei Fleur.

'ik vraag me af waar de andere zijn': vroeg Dalila.

Bij Joey en Nelia.

Ze waren op een vlakte, met veel kraters met lava.

'het…is hier eng': zei Nelia.

'geen zorgen, we gaan de andere zoeken': zei Joey en begon te lopen.

'en waar had je in gedachten?': vroeg Nelia.

'geen idee, we moeten ergens beginnen': zei Joey.

'waar moeten we dan beginnen, het is hier één en al kraters, en er is geen teken van leven': zei Nelia.

'laten we maar in beweging blijven': zei Joey en ze liepen verder.

Bij Li Ming en Yami die vlak bij een vulkaan waren, en ook dicht bij het kasteel.

'daar is het kasteel': zei Li Ming.

'ja, laten we daar voorzichtig heen gaan lopen': zei Yami en ze liepen naar het kasteel.

Toen ze vlakbij de voor deur waren.

'bewaarkers, wat doen we?': vroeg Li Ming.

Yami haalde zijn kristal tevoorschijn.

'Maak ons onzichtbaar, voor zichtbare': zei Yami fluisterend.

Yami en Li Ming werden onzichtbaar en liepen langs de bewaarkers, op dat moment ging de deur open, er kwam een lege kar uit, getrokken door een slaaf. Yami en Li Ming liepen gauw naar binnen voordat hij dicht ging.

Ze kwamen in een grote rode gang terecht.

'laten we verder lopen': zei Li Ming en ze liepen verder.

Bij Fleur en de anderen.

Ze waren nog steeds in de grot.

'ik begin moe te worden, laten we de kristallen gebruiken': zei Charlotte.

'nee, we moeten geen kracht verspillen': zei Fleur.

'KIJK!': riep Dalila en wees naar het licht.

De meiden renden er heen.

Ze kwamen aan in een verlaten kerker.

'en nu?': vroeg Charlotte.

'verder lopen': zei Fleur.

Bij Yami en Li Ming.

'waar zou deze deur leiden?': vroeg Li Ming.

'geen idee': zei Yami en ze deden de deur open.

Ze kwamen in een kleine troon kamer. Ze zagen Yugi bewusteloos op zijn rug, op de grond liggen.

'Yugi!': zei Li Ming en renden naar hem toe.

Li Ming zag dat Yugi bleek was.

'zijn kristal, is weg': zei Yami.

'maar hoe..': zei Li Ming. Opeens ging de deur open.

Het waren Tajo en Juri.

'Ris..Pa': zei Tajo en Yami en Li Ming werden zichtbaar.

'kijk eens aan, meer bezoekers': zei Yuri.

'Line, weg hier': zei Yami.

'wat moedig': zei Tajo.

Juri haalde Yami's kristal uit zijn hart.

Yami viel bewusteloos neer.

'YAMI!': schreeuwde Li Ming.

'en nu de volgende': zei Yuri die het kristal van Yami op zijn hand had.

Li Ming pakte Yugi's hand en met een touwtje gooide ze naar Yami, het touwtje raakte Yami's hand aan.

'transportatie!': riep Li Ming en verdween.

Bij Joey en Nelia die nog steeds bij de kraters waren.

'hoe ver nog?': vroeg Nelia.

Opeens verscheen Li Ming met Yugi en Yami.

'Li Ming, Yugi, ..Yami?': vroeg Joey.

Yugi en Yami waren nog steeds bewusteloos.

'Li Ming, wat is er gebeurd?': vroeg Nelia.

'hun kristallen zijn weg': zei Li Ming.

Het werd even stil.

'waar zijn de anderen?': vroeg Li Ming.

Joey haalde zijn kristal tevoorschijn.

'breng mij, mijn vrienden die overbleven': mompelde Joey.

Na een minuut verschenen Fleur, Charlotte en Dalila bij de rest.

'hoe zijn we hier gekomen?': vroeg Dalila.

'Yugi!': riep Fleur en knielde bij haar bewusteloze broer.

Ze schudde hem heen en weer.

'wat is er met hem?': vroeg Fleur.

'zijn kristal…is weg': zei Li Ming.

Fleur keek Li Ming aan.

'en zonder kristal, overleeft hij het niet': zei Nelia.

'het zelfde geldt ook voor Yami': zei Joey.

Fleur keek naar de bewusteloze Yami.

'kunnen ze wakker worden?': Vroeg Fleur.

'hangt er van af, maar ik weet niet zeker': zei Joey.

'hoe bedoel je, hangt er van af?': vroeg Fleur.

'het kristal, is een soort levenskracht bron, als je het niet hebt, kun je niet verder leven': zei Joey.

'betekent…dat ze…dood gaan?...ook mijn broer?': vroeg Fleur.

'niet gelijk, als we gauw de kristallen halen, redden ze het': zei Charlotte.

'eerst geven jullie je kristallen aan mij': zei een meisjes stem.

Fleur en de anderen draaiden zich om en ze zagen Tajo en Ania.

'geef die kristallen terug!': riep Fleur en stond op.

'eerst jullie kristallen': zei Tajo.

'mooi niet': zei Nelia.

'best, dan vinden jullie het niet erg, dat hun dood gaan': zei Ania.

Fleur keek naar Yugi en Yami.

'we wachten': zei Tajo.

'wacht dan langer!': riep Joey.

Fleur stond voor een pittige keus.

Tajo en Ania hun kristallen geven, of Yugi en Yami laten sterven.

'wat moet ik doen?': zei Fleur in haar hoofd.

_Doe wat juist is._

'wat?': vroeg Fleur in haar hoofd.

_Doe wat juist is, mijn dochter._

* * *

BLIJF R&R! 


End file.
